NO MORE DRAMA
by MsCracker7
Summary: A story of what might happen the morning after. Lucas is fed up with all the drama! PLEASE READ!
1. NO MORE DRAMA

Lucas looked at Brook and then back at Payton. The whole thing was driving him crazy. Looking back at the week after his mother left he had gone wild. He actually had fun with Brook. He couldn't take it. He turned around walked right past Brook into the hall. Right at the hall entrance he paused in his steps.  
  
"I can't do this anymore," he said. Then he left both the girls alone in the kitchen and went into his room. Brook stared at Payton and Payton at Brook.  
  
"I can believe this!" said Brook, "You were over him."  
  
"When did I ever say that you slut," said Payton. She then completely regretted every single word. Inside, she new it was the truth, but she would have never said that if she hadn't gone for a drink right after the game. "I'm so sor." she began but it was too late. Brook walked at her in a rage and pushed her aside. Brook disappeared through the door and Payton didn't have a chance to say anything.  
  
The next morning Nathan woke up in Haley's bed. He blinks a few times and leaned up. Haley is right next to him still asleep. He can barely remember the night before but he knew in his mind what happened. He smiled and just sat there watching Haley sleep. He looked over at the clock and it was ten 'o clock in the morning. It was Saturday so there was no rush. She closed his eyes just in time to hear the door bang open.  
  
"Haley, I need to." Lucas walked in to Haley's room. His eyes were wide in great surprise.  
  
"Jesus Lucas, don't you knock?" Nathan said getting up to put his pants back on.  
  
"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Haley said not quite awake.  
  
"You weren't at the café. For some reason it's closed today. I thought you might be awake."  
  
"Lucas I'm sorry. It's just." Haley tried to explain hastily.  
  
"No Haley. Don't try and find an excuse. I think I'll just go now." Lucas was totally disgusted. He turned around leaving the door wide open and walked straight out of Haley's house all the way back to his.  
  
Lucas went into his room and shut the door. In his mind he wondered how he got into this crazy predicament in just over a few months. He wished things could go back to normal. But he had an undeniable love of Payton and all things she's about.  
  
"Lucas, we got to go in a few minutes." Keith said walking into Lucas's room. "What's the matter Lucas?" he said spotting the strange look on Lucas's face.  
  
"Nothing," he replied. "Where are we going?"  
  
"We have to go to the doctor again so he can give you some shots for that tattoo," said Keith, "let's go, we're late."  
  
Meanwhile Payton was at her house thinking silently in her room. She was finishing her picture of Lucas and her at a party a few days ago.  
  
Brook was on a different path. She was once again shopping for a new outfit. She ran into her fellow cheerleader, Brenda. "Hey Brook. Oh no, your shopping. What happened," said Brenda.  
  
"Bad night, I'll be fine," said Brook. The memory of the night before was killing her inside.  
  
"Hey, where's Payton. You never go shopping without her," Brenda inquired.  
  
"I don't care. Where are you headed?" Brook couldn't help but notice Brenda wasn't in her usual outfit.  
  
"I am on my way to a party with some of my friends. They're visiting form my old town. Want ta' come?"  
  
"Sure" Brook said. This was the opportunity she had been waiting for.  
  
Nathan and Haley were still in Haley's room. They hadn't said a word to each other for ten minutes. "I'm not really use to stuff like this Haley," said Nathan after thinking about how he could phrase his next sentence. Sadly it came out a little off.  
  
"You think I'm use to having Lucas walk in on me while I'm sleeping with a guy in my bed?" Haley was a little upset, mainly at Lucas but she was totally taking it out on Nathan.  
  
"That's not what I mean Haley," Nathan began. A low beeping noise began and Nathan's cell phone on the floor began to vibrate. "Oh no, I forgot to call my mom," said Nathan. "Hello," Nathan answered his cell phone and his mother's voice could be heard throughout the room.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there mom. Calm down I'm coming." Nathan looked at Haley and sighed. "I got to go, but I'll be right back," Nathan said. He got up and closed the door behind him.  
  
Haley took a deep breathe but couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. She lied back down and put her arm over her eyes.  
  
Nathan walked into his house. "Where were you Nathan," his mom asked.  
  
"Nowhere mom, no big deal," Nathan resisted the question. "Is something wrong Lucas said you didn't open the café today."  
  
"So you were with Lucas? Why did you run off last night? I didn't know where you were, I was so worried." Debbie was very curious to where he was.  
  
"I didn't go to see Lucas, I just couldn't be in that hospital anymore mom. Where's dad?" Nathan was very worried of what his dad might do. He thought he might go a little easier on him if he just got it over with before his dad had much time to think about everything.  
  
"Well, that's something we need to talk about," Nathan's mom lead him over a nearby couch. "I told your father I never wanted to see him again. I can't have him pressuring you into things like the incident last night. I can't stand to have his mistakes lead to my loss of friendships. I just can't have him here anymore. You are my son. I can't let you see him again." Debbie poured out her entire night's worth of thought right out of her mouth.  
  
Nathan sat at the couch staring at his mother wondering what to say. He was speechless. "What happens now mom?" Nathan had to ask.  
  
"Dan and I have to get a divorce. For now he's gone. I haven't heard from him since last night. I have to go back to work after Karen comes back I'll have to get my own house," Deb paused for a second, "I know you have to make a choice. I don't want to make you stay with me. No matter what, things are going to be very different around here." 


	2. NO MORE DRAMA CHAPTER 2

A few miles away on an empty road Brenda, Brook, and some other drunken teenagers were driving toward a club in a nearby city. They pulled up to the club and flashed some fake IDs. Within an hour Brook was in a hotel room about to get over Lucas. Her cell phone rang and Brook stopped making out with the cute stranger. Brook answered in her fun-but-drunk voice "Hell- o" she said.  
  
"Brook?" said the voice on the phone.  
  
"That's me, I think. I'm a little preoccupied at the moment," she responded in the same drunken voice.  
  
"Where are you?" said the voice.  
  
"Mom?" said Brook. "No. It's Lucas I wanted to talk to you." Lucas said over the phone.  
  
"A little late for that now isn't it. You missed you chance." Brook said obviously over Lucas in her drunken state.  
  
"And you got drunk," Lucas hung up the phone. He was too tired for all this. He made his choice. He wanted to let Brook down easily. He couldn't help but think even though she won't be hurt this way; it would have been fun to say no to her again.  
  
Lucas got up and walked over to the door. Before he left he saw Haley out front contemplating to knock on the door or not. Lucas opened it and waited for her to come in. He stood in the door way with the sun in his eyes while Haley walking past him into the house like friends can do. He shut the door and followed her into the family room.  
  
"We should talk," said Haley sitting down comfortably but talking very fast.  
  
"No we shouldn't," said Lucas. "Look, I've had a lot of trouble with you dating Nathan. I had trouble with you tutoring him and not telling me. I have a lot of trouble with this whole thing. But, it's not my life, it's yours. Next time I'll knock. I just needed someone to talk to."  
  
"There's no point in asking if you're sure you're ok with this, but are you sure you don't want to talk," said Haley.  
  
"Positive," Lucas replied. They hugged and Lucas got up to leave.  
  
"What's that on your arm?" said Haley spotting the big bandage used to cover the tattoo.  
  
"Oh right. You remember I told you I made out with Brook the other night,"  
  
"Yeah," said Haley.  
  
"Well, I also got drunk and got a tattoo," said Lucas with a smirk on his face.  
  
"So, you don't tell me anything anymore," said Haley with a smile and a laugh.  
  
Lucas knocked on the door to Payton's house. She answered the door not expecting Lucas. "Payton," said Lucas and caught the door before she could close it.  
  
"Did you really mean that you want everything that I want? Do you. want us?"  
  
"Yes!" said Payton. She couldn't restrain herself. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Good," said Lucas when she stopped, "so do I."  
  
Payton smiled. She took him by the arm and dragged him into the house. Lucas hit the door closed behind them.  
  
Meanwhile Haley found Nathan on her door step after she got home. "Nathan," she said surprised, "come in."  
  
"My mom kicked my dad out of the house," said Nathan. He was surprisingly happy.  
  
"Oh, are you ok with that,"  
  
"I never though my mother had it in her but she did. I'm so glad he's gone." Nathan picked up Haley and spun her around letting her hair fly out.  
  
"Good for you Nathan," said Haley when he put her down. "I talked to Lucas." Nathan's smile immediately faded and he turned around with a sigh.  
  
"Nathan, It's ok. He said he'd knock next time and that It's my life not his. He actually did all the talking and ended up being the mistaken one in the end." Haley saw Nathan's smile come back.  
  
"I think I love you Haley," Nathan said holding both her hands with both of his.  
  
"I um." Haley began but didn't have a chance to finish. Once again Nathan's cell phone was going off.  
  
"Yeah. Hi Mom. What. Okay, I'm coming." Nathan's face was full of panic.  
  
"What's happening" said Haley.  
  
"It's my dad. He was in a car wreck. I gotta go," he turned around to leave the house. "Haley," she turned her eyes to make contact with his. "I'll be back as soon as possible," he gave her a quick kiss and left the house.  
  
Later that night Lucas and Payton were out walking down the street hand in hand when Payton's cell phone goes off.  
  
"Hello," she says. "What, Where, I'm fine but I'm coming." She hung up her cell phone. And looked into Lucas's eyes. Payton started to cry. "We have to go to Saint Bronson Street now."  
  
Lucas and Payton ran down the street to Lucas's truck. They started off and within minutes were there.  
  
It was a car accident. Dan and Brook both are critically injured and both are incredibly drunk. 


End file.
